For An Angel
by Indigo Triforce
Summary: Link arrives for the third time at the Smash Mansion and finds himself falling for one of the new smashers. Helped along by his good friend Ike and the Princess Zelda, what turns out as something that should be simple, gets a little complicated. LinkXPit IkeXZelda and a little IkeXLink
1. Chapter 1

For An Angel

**Disclaimer: **I totally don't own any of the characters and this is deffo a non-con yoai/Shonan-ai story.

You've been warned, so don't complain! :p I'm not a hater and haters jibes upset me, so creative comments only please.

Rated M for language, graphic violence, a bit of angst and smexy situations.

I've written this to amuse myself and its not particularly original...

If you like it, don't be shy, let me know. Naturally, if someone likes it, it will give me the incentive to update quicker.

Before I go any further, I want to acknowledge my debt to Dayraider. 'A New Heaven' provided me with the inspiration for 'For an Angel' You Rock Buddy.

Dear reader, please, I beg you, check out his profile.

One more thing. I am English and write in 'English English' (!) If you have any probs understanding any of the words or phrases I use, let me know and Ill do my best to explain.

Chapter 1

Ike, the blue haired mercenary of Crimea, was pacing around the teleportation room of the Smash Mansion like a man possessed. Every time the machine flickered into life he stopped and stared and the materializing form and each time he was disappointed.

1.45 he said he would be here, 1.45! and its 2.03! He said to himself looking at the clock mounted on the wall above the device -Link was never one to be late.

Just then the machine lit up again. This time the form took on a green hue.

Finally! Thought Ike and he became excited.

The figure on the pad began to materialize further. It was indeed humanoid, it indeed had pale skin, it indeed was wearing green clothing and green hat and it indeed had… a black moustache? Indeed it was Luigi.

'GODAMMIT!' Shrieked Ike, his hands clenched into fists by his side, much to Luigi's consternation.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

'And what the fuck do you want?!' He shouted turning to a familiar figure.

'Oh, Link! Link!' Ike grabbed his friend into a big bear hug to which Link responded, grinning at his mate's foolishness.

'I take it you are glad to see me?' Link chuckled as they separated.

'Hell yeh! I've missed you buddy!' Ike responded, beaming.

Link smiled broadly and chuckled slightly. 'Goddesses, I've missed you too.'

They hugged again.

Their friendship was in its way a match of opposites. Link the humble hero, fortune thrust upon him and uneasy with fame. Ike the dashing mercenary, fortune seeker, glorying in his triumphs. Different backgrounds and upbringings, different values, different stories.

Ike was now 23, cocky, sure of himself, perhaps over-sure. A total ladies man, outspoken and not very sympathetic. Link had turned 19 and although he had battled monsters and demons he remained quiet and thoughtful, implicitly kind to everyone he met with no thought of reciprocation, shy and modest and somewhat innocent despite his coming of age.

No one would have thought that the pair so opposite in character and inclination would have got on so well, but maybe that was the point.

The Hero and the Mercenary had met in Hyrule shortly after the defeat of Ganondorf. In celebration, the princess Zelda had held an international pageant, the first of its kind in Hyrule, with the commitment and aim to open up her land to the wider world.

Ike had been sent as a representative of Crimea and Link -whilst also taking an active part in the contests and games- was in charge of the comfort of the guests. It was in this capacity in which he had first met Ike and the two had got on like a house on fire. At first they were bound by stories of adventures and a mutual admiration of the Princess and soon-to-be Queen, but later as a friend to a friend. Indeed, it was an upsetting time for Link when after a few weeks Ike departed, for he had few close to him he could call friend, and none of them were like Ike. As for Ike, meeting Link was refreshing. Someone who could be a warrior, but also be himself, not expect reward and moreover to be content just with that.

A few months later Link was sent to Crimea on a sort of reconnaissance meeting to discuss possible trade links (if you will excuse the pun). Ike had been chosen as a representative of his Queen and again the pair had spent a lot of time together. Free from his Hylian duties and the prying eyes of the court, in the evenings Ike had taken Link to wild parties where drinking, dancing and mating were always on the cards and during spare time in the day they had indulged in hunting shooting and fishing, Link loved fishing…

But Hyrule and Crimea were lands far apart and neither had the luxury of long range teleportation like the Smash Mansion had. The journey to the capital of one land to the other, even at its fastest, took many months. Moreover, each had duties that meant they could not stay away from their lands long, so it was not possible for the pair to meet since. However, both had been in communication by post and a few months after Link's return he found that for a third time he had been summoned to the Smash Mansion for a tournament of skill, the Princess too. Only days after receiving this letter, Link received one from the Mercenary saying that he too had been invited too for the first time. Therefore, in reply Link had promised to support Ike in his first time.

'_I shall see you at 1.45pm in teleportation room 9 two days before the beginning of the tournament' it finished 'my the Goddesses grant you a gentle voyage my dearest friend.'_

Ike punched Link on the shoulder.

'You've grown.'

'Don't be silly.'

'Yeh you have. Lookin more like a man each time I see you.'

'Shut up Ike.' Link said blushing slightly.

Ike laughed.

'Getting more handsome too. Looks like I've got competition for the ladies, huh, oh well, that will be fun. Well, how have you been?'

'Well thank you.'

'And the Princess? How is she? Still sexy I hope?'

'Yeeeeeesss she is well too. She will be crowned within the year as well so on top of this things have been really busy. How are you?'

'Oh fine, fine. Getting a bit bored of hanging around the castle though. Peace is boring plus there hasn't been any new blood in the Queen's court for ages. I used to say any hole was a goal, you get used to the same holes too often, know what I mean?'

Link smirked knowingly at his friends rude remark. 'No I don't and Ike, you are disgusting.'

'Yup, and you wouldn't want me any other way.' He said nudging Link.

'Ha! That is true. Anyways, why are you waiting in here? I've been down the corridor for about 20 minutes waiting for you, in the end I gave up and wondered out, it was just by chance I saw you here.'

'Oh, This isn't teleportation room 9?'

'No. It doesn't matter, we've found each other. Come on Ike, I want to get to my room and get changed out of this.'

Ike looked confused, but the mistake was soon put to rest. On leaving the room it was clear that one of the nails that held the '6' to the door had come loose and the number had dropped down to create a '9'. An occurrence that caused much laughter between the pair as they walked down the corridor toward the accommodation wing.

'So, How long have you been here Ike?'

'The day before yesterday. Marth and I travelled together.'

At the mention of the prince Link suddenly seemed to become a little wistful.

'Oh, err how is he?'

'Yeh, he is okay. Getting more pompous as time is going on, but I'm sure being here will cure him of that. Roy hasn't been invited this time, you know Marth made him a general too?, anyway that has pissed him off. He has spoken to the Master Hand about it but there is nothing that can be done.'

'That's a shame, I like Roy. He is a bit hot headed but he is a good guy underneath it. Has Marth shown you around yet?'

'Yeh and I've met a few of the smashers too. Most of them seem pretty cool. I think there are a few new ones this time as well, speaking of which, when is Zelda coming?'

Link laughed. 'Don't worry, she will be here soon. _Princess _Zelda needs to tie up a few more affairs so she can leave the place in good order while she is away.'

'Cool. I know what you are gonna say Link, but she is hot. I never knew she could fight either. Im just imagining her and Samus going at it in the area. Gives me a semi just thinking about it.'

'Well, try to control yourself Ike and you can say to me whatever you like. Just remember that even though she is treated almost like an equal here, she is a princess still. Just watch yourself.'

'Prude eh?'

'Not at all, just mind your manners huh?'

'Nice tip, will try.'

'Do Ike, not try.'

'Okay okay whatever.'

They then entered a corridor where various groups of spectators were gathered at large glass windows that gave a view into various dojos where smashers could practice sparring matches prior to the real thing.

'Hmm, this is new.' mused Link.

'Well, you would know, you've been in this thing from the beginning. '

And as if to confirm what Ike said, there were several hushed voices speaking along the lines of 'Look, is that Link?' and 'Link is here!'

'Quite the celebrity huh?' Ike smirked nudging Link again.

Link blushed a little. 'Well I stick out a mile wearing this.' he said looking down at his 'Hero's outfit' of green tunic and whiter-than-white leggings and brown boots.

'As far as I know we can look in here, but if you are in the dojo there is only a mirror on the wall so you cant see people watching. Look, there's Marth.'

The pair stopped for a while and looked through the glass at the Prince of Altea who was effortlessly battling another swordsman.

Ike sighed. 'Now that Zelda is to be queen I bet he will be after her.'

'They all are and they usually get it too.'

Ike smirked.

'Oh yeh? Voice of experience I see, heh heh.'

Link's countenance suddenly changed to one of almost shock.

'No, NO! Things aren't like that between me and Zelda! We're just friends, she is like a sister to me…'

'Sister eh? Tell me though, you would if you could … wouldn't you? Hmm?'

'Ike, stop it. Please.'

'Okay okay. I didn't mean to offend you bud. You wouldn't mind though if I?…'

'No, but be warned, if you ever did anything to hurt her I.. well, I don't know what I'd do.'

Ike knew Link wasn't joking and took the hint.

'Wouldn't dream of it Linkie. Anyways, I don't think she is in my league. Sorry, you know I cant help but tease.'

'Yes, I know. But some things are not to be poked fun at.'

'Yeh, sorry. Lets forget it huh?'

Link smiled.

'You bet.'

They walked on. In the next room was a strange sight. A young-looking dark haired angel was fighting a immense horned demon/troll-like being at least 3 times his size. The pair looked hideously outmatched, but the lad was doing very well for himself, gracefully leaping onto platforms, flying this way and that dodging energy bolts from the demon and shooting arrows from a glowing bow.

Link was impressed at the young man's movements.

'Wow, that kid is pretty good, he must be new, I've not seen him here before.' Link said, his eyes transfixed on the winged youth.

'Yeh, that's Pit. He looks puny bit I'm told he can fight with the best of them...'

Just then there was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd assembled. Ike and Link could only watch helplessly as the angel was suddenly taken off guard and was slammed down onto his back against one of the platforms.

The monster had pinned him down by the arms in such a way that Pit could not draw his bow, but then, much to the surprise of all assembled, he managed to twist his bow and came in two, revealing twin blades.

_A sword-bow, nifty_. Link thought (he had always wanted one of those).

The immense demon roared at Pit, but speedily the angel thrust the two blades into the creature, one at each side of its neck. The creature howled, toppled over backwards and became no more, vanishing in a cloud of dense dark smoke and green lighting. Pit had won. The crowd of course cheered loudly, totally in the ignorance that Pit could neither see nor hear them on his side of the glass.

'Din's teeth! 'Link exclaimed, 'he _is _good' the blond Hylian's eyes almost agog at the sweating angel who's little chest was heaving in and out. Taking an arm he wiped the sweat of his brow. Then stood and left the arena.

Ike laughed. 'Yeh, but he's a funny one. In half an hour you'll find him sitting in the flower gardens singing silly songs and braiding Princess Peach's hair.'

'Give over Ike, anyways, he's just a…kid.'

'Whatever.' Ike shrugged. 'C'mon Link. I want to see what sort of room they've given last years champion.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader

Apologies for not updating sooner and thanks to all those who have been waiting patiently.

Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once….

A) I do not own any of the characters (and it's a good thing I dont as Nintendo would sue me).

B) My characterisations are my own. (see above comment)

C) Please excuse the odd typo/grammar mistake. I have no beta to help me -hint hint.

'Whatever.' Ike shrugged. 'C'mon Link. I want to see what sort of room they've given last year's champion.'

Chapter 2

Meet the Smashers

Link and Ike left the public spaces of the Smash Mansion and made their way to the guest wing, Link of course being in room number 1.

Upon entering, the room was not as grand as Ike thought it would be. In fact it seemed very much the same size and layout as his own.

The room was T shaped and opened directly onto a lounge with a large king sized bed directly in front in a niche beyond. There were two doors leading to rooms either side of the bed, the right leading to a kitchenette, the left; a bathroom. To the left there was a large window. The room was comfortably furnished: a sofa and chairs, coffee table, a small dining table by the window with two chairs, a bookshelf with books in, a wardrobe, sets of drawers and shelves and the usual array of electronic equipment.

Link's belongings had been placed in a pile at the foot of the bed, his weapons being confiscated to the armoury as was the custom for all Smashers who were guests at the mansion.

Judging by his demeanor, Link seemed pleased at his quarters, but Ike was nonplussed.

'Hmm, thought it would have been bigger.' he mumbled.

Link went over and looked in the bathroom

'Ooo it has one of those bubbly baths!' He swooned, meaning a Jacuzzi

'I hope I can work out how to use it.'

Ike rolled his eyes and raised a smile at his friend's overly camp remark.

'You are so easily pleased Link.'

Link gathered himself somewhat and macho-ed up to his friend.

'Well, err' -he then coughed and spoke in a deeper voice- 'the rooms serves its purpose. It's much more comfortable than my rooms in Hyrule Castle, well less draughty at least.'

There was then a knock on the door. Link went over and answered it and spent a few moments speaking to one of the many details employed to run the domestic affairs of the mansion. Presently he nodded and closed the door.

'What is it?' asked Ike.

'Zelda, she is to arrive in an hour. I am to meet her and escort her to her rooms and then to dinner. There is a party tonight to introduce all the Smashers.'

'Oh. Yeah. I forgot to mention that. Your invitation is on the table there.' Ike gestured to a small beige envelope with gold trim placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Link went over, opened the package and scanned its contents.

'Well, you'd better save a place next to her for me.' Ike said semi-casually as Link's eyes darted backward and forward. Not looking up Link spoke:

'Sorry Ike, I think the table places will be named, they were the last time. It will just be luck as to who you get to sit with, although I know they like to keep certain groups together.'

'Humph, yeh, I don't think Pikachu is the best at conversation, but there is a party after isn't there?'

'Yes.'

'Suppose I'll get a chance to speak to her alone then.'

'You might… but don't bet on it. I know you like the Princess, but there are a few of the Smashers you haven't met yet.'

'You mean like Samus?' Ike's eyed widened. 'Oh yeh, I've heard of _her.'_and he licked his lips.

'I mean nobody. Anyway. You'd better get back and get a bath or whatever and get ready. I need to clean and change out of this before I meet the princess.'

'What, no white tights? And such nice thighs too!' He then pulled up the back of Link's tunic and clocked his friend's perfectly rounded posterior.

'Ooo! Shake it baby!'

'Ike!' Link squealed. 'Stoppit!' and he slapped Ike's hand out of the way while Ike just stood there grinning.

'What's wrong with you? You're extra horny today. Go and take care of yourself before the party hmm?'

'Aww, but Ikey likey.'

'Please Ike, don't tease. I have other clothes you know. Besides, the fashion in Hyrule today is to the longer and more baggy. So you won't get to see my thighs, sorry.'

'Huh, oh well.' Ike feigned sadness and made puppy dog eyes.

'C'mon. Better go and get sorted.'

'Aww but Link, can't we have a drink and a catch-up first? You've only just arrived!

'I'd like to, really I would, but I should get ready. Besides, we can catch up later at the party.'

'Yeh, I guess, but Zelda…. Samus….'

'They'll be time for that too.'

Ike grinned.

'Okay, I'll go. Oh, better let you know something before I go.'

'What?'

'I've arranged a little tournament for tomorrow midday. Me and you, capture the flag. Total 'friendly' match. We haven't had a good spar in ages.'

'Ike!' Link cocked his head slightly in surprise but did not protest further. He was used to Ike's little 'spontaneous gestures'.

'Agreed then. Great!'

Link pursed his lips but then smiled at his friend.

'You are full of surprises Ike.'

'And you are so dull. I think that's why we get on eh?'

'Creep.'

'Boring!'

And they laughed at each other.

'Right Linkie. Laters then. See you at the party.'

'Yes, see you later Ike.'

'Ah, what the hell.' Ike said to no one in particular_._

'Whaaa?' exclaimed Link as he was nearly bowled over as Ike rushed forward and bear hugged him again, patting him solidly on the back.

'It is good to see you bud.'

'You too.'

They disengaged.

'Ok. See you soon.' Ike then flashed Link another grin and left the room closing the door behind him.

Link sighed at suddenly being left alone. Reality, but in different surroundings. Duties again to perform.

He then went to the bathroom, disrobed and washed and dried his face. The journey had been short and he was not that dirty, but he did feel better for it.

He began looking through his possessions to get the things he needed, then dressed. They were the clothes that the Princess had commissioned for him for the occasion for 'best': A long subdued dark green doublet with dark brown belt embroidered with along the edges and cuffs. A long dull white undershirt. A pair of duller white loose hose, and of course brown boots (with gold buckle). There were also a pair of subdued fingerless gloves meant to conceal the Triforce mark Link bore on his hand.

Link looked over his new outfit in the mirror. It would have been the zenith of the new Hylian fashion 'studied country-chic' but how would it go down this evening?

He was soon to find out.

The only thing left to do was arrange his hair. Usually, Link would wear his hair 'up' that is gathered into a ponytail at the back concealed under a hat, but this was a special occasion and so it wore it 'down' no ponytail, no hat. His own looks meant little to him, but he then realized that had neglected his hair of late and it had become quite long and he cursed himself for it not being cut sooner. Still, he knew that the other Smashers would probably appreciate a bit of scruff. So he simply took his fingers and ran them through the golden silken strands to detangle them and then parted them. Link was one of those lucky ones whose hair did whatever he seemed to wish.

Satisfied with his appearance, Link left his room and made his way back to the teleportation area in time for the arrival of Princess Zelda.

xXx

Link took a deep breath and straightened himself whilst the form materialised on the pad in front of him. As Zelda stepped forth from the teleportation device Link met his Princess with a smile.

'You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that infernal machine!' Zelda exclaimed in her smooth sleek tones, brushing strait the frontispiece of her dress with her white gloved hands.

Link chuckled and held his out own hand for the Princess to take as she moved off the dais.

'Link! You look so handsome, please, turn for me!'

Link beamed and did as he was told.

Zelda beamed back so much that she almost bore her teeth.

'Very handsome! I am proud of you, as always. Now, what about me?'

'Every inch the princess… my Queen!' And he bowed low with one foot out the back, left arm across the chest, right arm extended to his back.

'Oh Link you sound like a slimy courtier!'

'But what can I otherwise say when I am blinded by such beauty?!' he spoke in an exaggerated tone.

Zelda held her head diagonal in familiar friendly scorn. She understood the game. Link would often make sport of some of Zelda's more persistent courtiers, but when they were out of earshot.

'Now now Link, Stop that please. Buffoonery does not become you.'

Link got to his feet.

'I apologise. I guess I'm just in a good mood.'

'I am glad to hear it. As am I. It will be fun being here again for a while. Come dearest. Show me to my rooms. I understand that there is to be a dinner but I want to know where I am to rest before that.'

'Your Highness it is my honour.'

They left the teleportation chamber, Zelda's right arm entwined with Link's left.

As they made their way to the Princess' room Link related how he had just met with Ike.

'Ah. I almost forgot he was here.' her voice monotone.

'You disapprove my Princess?'

'Oh, by no means. Ike certainly has many admirable qualities, he is a skilled diplomat and I'm sure he has the quality of being able to get things done. Especially as a warrior his skills are great. Many would like to be pitted against him.'

'I sense there is something else my lady.'

'Only that Ike is, well, in some respects in private he is very immature to my liking. I know you are good friends, but he is too brazen for my taste. Surely you see that?'

'Yes I do. I think that's why I like him. He is not like Hylians. I suppose I make allowances for it.'

'As should I?'

For a moment they stopped walking, the princess then looked directly into Link's azure eyes. Link had not meant his response to have been loaded, but it had clearly been taken so by the Princess. He stuttered.

'I… I didn't mean for it to come out like that my Princess. I apologise.'

Zelda raised a smiled and patted her companion on the hand.

'No Link, there is no need. I know your heart perhaps better than you do. You did not mean to offend. It is a strength of your character that you accept people as they are. I have to work harder at things when allowing for differences of situation and temper. It is a facet of my personality I must work on. Now, no more about it. Shall we go?'

Link smiled and again they were off.

After a short time Zelda broke the silence.

'Are there any more new Smashers this year?' she questioned.

'Yes. When you said 'pitted' and it reminded me, there is another new Smasher here whose name is Pit. He is strange, different. He is an angel and if you saw him you would think he looks as if he could do no wrong, but I have seen him fight from afar. He is impressive.'

'That is an intense description for what could have only been a short encounter Link. I suppose he is good looking ne?' and she smiled saucily.

'Oh! I, err, yes, I mean many would say so. I believe. Well that is.. I think..'

Zelda inwardly smiled at Links awkward reaction. Secretly she had sensed what Link not yet aware of and had teased that particular reaction out of him. Still, she did not want Link to become too embarrassed and changed the game of words.

'You should introduce me to him.'

'Yes, I will. Gladly. But I have not been introduced him yet. I have only seen him from a distance.'

'Still, he seems to have made quite an impression on you Link, and _that _is unusual.'

'Yes… I suppose he has. Ah, here is your room.'

Link took the key and opened the door and he and the Princess stepped in.

The room was almost an exact duplicate of Links room, only it was decorated in lighter more feminine colours. However, the Princess's reaction was very similar to Ike's the first time he had seen Link's quarters.

'Oh, it is a little small, but I won't be here for long I suppose. Plus, it will be fun to be without my ladies, shift for myself for once. All is good. I shall enjoy it and now I am in a mood for a party. It is good to have a break from all those fussy advisors, yes, I must do something about that when I get back. Anyhow, I'm famished. I haven't touched a morsel since lunch and I could eat an ox.'

Link smiled. How Zelda ate so much and stayed so slim was beyond him. In fact, it was somewhat of a private joke between them. Being well built, Link had a propensity to put on weight and had to watch what he ate whilst the princess could gorge on cream cakes all day and lose the pounds in the process.

'There are instructions that all the Smashers are to meet behind the stage of the ballroom so that we can be introduced.'

'Not again. How tiresome. We had better be on our way then.'

Link and Zelda left the accommodation wing and proceeded down the corridors of the official mansion toward the main lobby and the ballroom. Close by, they were met with a detail who on recognising them lead the pair through a side door and down a corridor, all the time with a clipboard tucked under his arm and his nose in the air. Noticing his overly pompous air, the Princess Zelda muttered:

'Now here's one that farts above his own arse.'*

Now, when Link had first heard the princess use such language he was shocked, but Zelda seldom swore unless there was good reason and always creative and in private. This solicited another rare occurrence; Link sniggering at the remark. For as lewd as it was, it was true.

Presently, the pair were ushered into a back stage area where many of the smashers were already assembled. From behind the curtain Link and Zelda could hear the murmuring of the guests assembled in the ballroom beyond.

Fox, Falco and Sonic stood off to one side and laughing. Popo and Nana, Pikachu, Olimar, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness and Lucas were running around playing some sort of game of catch, Lucario looking on indignantly and Diddy Kong cheering. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach were engaged in conversation as were Marth and Ike. Snake, Samus and Captain Falcon were sharing a cigarette near a fire bucket. Donkey Kong loomed above them all. The rest of the Smashers were conspicuous by their absence. Many of the Smashers had drinks in their hands, but all had a programme, one identical was then thrust into the hands of Zelda and Link with the curt instruction- 'Read this.'

It detailed the evening's events. An introduction to all this year's Smashers, with the obligatory oath swearing and the order in which each smasher was to appear, then dinner, speeches and party. After was a long list of the many dignitaries, observers, sponsors and friends who were at the party, detailing the seating arrangements for each table.

Remembering their earlier conversation, Zelda turned to Link.

'I do not see any angels here.'

'No..'

Link looked around again and then saw that a new figure that had just appeared next to Marth and Ike. Pit. He was dressed similarly as before, boot-sandals that went up to his mid calf, a tight fitting dark blue-black garment that seemed to comprise of shorts and vest, or was it a single piece? On top of which was a white exomis trimmed in gold at the bottom, a large ruby clasp at the shoulder pinning it together and a belt around his delicate waist. About his upper arms he wore golden supports and also sported brown gauntlets similar to what Link sometimes wore. This time though he had golden laurels in his chestnut hair, his hair itself being much more tidy apart from one tuft at the back of his head which seemed to do what it wanted. Another thing Link noticed was that his wings seemed much smaller than what he remembered, but he put that thought to the back of his mind.

Pit had taken his place next to Ike and was talking to him and smiling. A beautiful smile that lit up his entire face….

The Princess had noticed that Link had clocked the angel by the length of his gaze.

'Aha, so he's the one eh? Next to Prince Marth?' (Ike clearly ignored)

'Yes, that's Pit.'

'Changing the subject for a moment, I've heard that the prince has divorced his wife. Some private affair. He is still well formed is he not? Although I have always thought of him as a bit of a peacock he deserves further exploration.'

Ike then saw Link and Zelda standing on the other side of the room and gestured with his hand for them to come over, but the line of sight was interrupted by Samus who had walked over to great them.

'Your Highness, Link.' She nodded to Zelda out of respect.

Now, one would expect the Princess and the bounty huntress not to get on, or at least have a cold understanding between themselves, but not a bit of it. Samus was the only female present for whom Zelda could have a decent discussion and a laugh. On Samus' side, although Peach was good company, being in the company mostly of men she was starved for decent intellectual female companionship and with Zelda she could not also do this but also pick up and share the odd feminine tip without it turning into a full on makeover and pajama party.

'Samus my dear, it is good to see you.' And she took the huntress by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks.

Following the princesses lead Samus put her hands on Link's shoulders and kissed on the cheeks, perhaps lingering a little longer than she should as she murmured into Link's ear:

'Nice to see you again Link.'

Link was then recused from this embarrassing situation by a shout:

'NOW NOW EVERYONE' clap clap clap. It was the overly pompous detail calling the Smashers to order.

'Your Highnesses, Ladies, Gentlemen and, err All. Many of you have been here before and you know the drill and you have your programmes. The introductions are about to start. Now, in order, please.'

xXx

On the other side of the curtain a compere took the stand and began the proceedings.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, respectful guests, Your Holiness. Welcome. As you know the fighters assembled represent the crème of their profession. This year we welcome a few new faces, but the rules have not changed:

1. Here all personal friendships and feuds are to be set aside in the arena and all personal feuds and differences are to be put aside outside of the arena. Penalties will apply to those who break this rule at the discretion of the Master Hand.

2. Here all are equal, but should be respectful of status of others outside. Penalties will apply to those who break this rule at the discretion of the Master Hand.

3. All weapons are confiscate and are only allowed in training areas and the arena. Penalties will apply to those who break this rule at the discretion of the Master Hand.

4. There shall be no unauthorized fighting outside of training areas and the arena on forfeit of expulsion.

5. No death blows are to be allowed. Death blows will not work. Those who break this rule are under forfeit of expulsion.

Now, without further ado, let us meet the Smashers:

From the Kingdom of Hyrule, last year's champion; Link Governor of Ordon and Kokiri, Captain of the Royal Bodyguard, Hero of Time and her Royal Highness and Majesty, Princess Zelda, Queen appointed.'

Those assembled went wild with joy clapping, cheering and whistling.

The curtain then parted to reveal Link and Zelda with her left hand raised and symbolically supported by Link. There was a short fanfare as they made their way down some steps and stood in front of the podium of the compere. They disengaged and raised their hands, Zelda right and Links left. As the crowd died down, the compere began speaking again.

'Your Highness, Link. Welcome. Do you both swear to uphold and obey the rules?'

'I do swear.' said the Princess.

'I do swear.' said Link.

The crowed again clapped and cheered and a detail was sent to the stage to show Link and the Princess to their places at table. Said table was set out with grapes, breads and olives. Being seated – and used to behaving as she liked- the princess removed the napkin, placed it on her lap and began to help herself.

One by one the Smashers were introduced, sore the oaths and were shown to their respective places at table.

'New member! Mercenary General, Lord Ike of Cremia!'

On swept Ike grinning and bowing and throwing a cheeky wink at the princess. She rolled her eyes to the side and turned her head. In a loud confident voice he swore the oath and took his place, conveniently next to Link.

New member! From Skyworld, Guardian Angel Pit!

Link's ears pricked up. The curtains again parted to reveal the angel smiling sweetly, if a little nervously.

Being closer to the angel Link also saw that he had flashing sapphire eyes, eyes that if anything looked a little sad.

In a semi subdued, but yet smooth and pleasant light voice he too swore the oath.

As he was shown off the stage by the detail his wings twitched involuntarily. This had the effect of a certain amount of amused cooing from certain areas of the spectators that caused Pit to grimace slightly and go red in the face. He was taken through the crowd and was sat opposite Link a few places to his right. Taking his chair he curtly smiled and nodded to his fellow companions and took a few quiet deep breaths whilst he composed himself. The others guests at table were now talking amongst themselves whilst Pit said there in silence. Link couldn't help but notice Pit out of the corner of his eye and could see he was in a certain amount of distress, but the angel was seated too far away from him for conversation. A kick under the table by Ike knocked him out of this semi trance. Samus had arrived and it was obvious by looking at the hungry grin on Ike's face that Link knew his friend had a new conquest in mind. Being the last Smasher to be introduced, she took her seat next to Pit.

'That concludes the introductions. Now, the lottery.'

The 'lottery' was designed so that each smasher would be paired with another by chance and without prejudice. A large bowl full of balls was brought to the compare who selected them at random, opened them and announced the name inside which was then taken down by a secretary ready for the matches that would begin the day after next:

Link was to be matched against Kirby

Zelda to Samus (At the mention of Zelda being matched with Samus the look on Ike's face seemed to imply that his dreams had come true.)

Ike to Lucas

Marth to Meta Knight

Pit to Mr Game and Watch.

The list went on.

'Now I am sure we are all hungry so let the banquet begin.'

With the sounds of a large gong the doors at the side of the room that led to the kitchens burst open and a league of waiters and waitresses stormed forth carrying great steaming platters of food.

The food was then brought to table. For the 'human' group the first was a fortifying dish of savoury pork in a sweet sticky sauce and large bowls full of glutinous rice. These dishes were then augmented by pickles, sauces, dainties, wontons and dim sum many of which were unidentifiable to Link but he knew were all good.

With glee most of the party took their chopsticks and began to help themselves. Although Link and Zelda did not use this cutlery at home, practice had made them dab hands. For Pit however, Link noticed the lad was having much trouble and in the end took to using a spoon.

When the first course was eaten, the dishes taken away in was brought huge trays and bowls of exotic fruits, vegetables, salads and bowls of refreshing sorbets to cleanse the palette.

This course was followed by a spectacle. In was brought a large roasted pig and an ox, the chefs moaning and heaving under their weights. Both roasted animals were then placed onto parallel poles so that they were suspended above the ground and below them, curiously, were enormous plates.

With great ceremony two chefs (presumably those in charge) took a sword in hand and, with a gasp from the crowd slit each beast along the belly. From inside each animal tumbled forth other meats joints, stings of sausages, chops, steaks... The crowd cheered at the spectacle. Again waiters rushed forth to collect these meats which were speedily set forth and carved onto the tables while breads and sauces were brought in separately.

Zelda immediately helped herself to some roasted beef, Link took piles of pork with crackling and apple sauce and a couple of sausages (the consumption of pork was frowned upon in Hyrule, but Link had a taste for it). Ike seemed to have a whole farmyard on his plate. Link noticed that although Pit had taken some food, like with the chopsticks, he was having a lot of trouble with the knife and fork that had been set in front of him. He held them like a child would and had great difficulty cutting the meat. In the end be simply took some slices and made a sandwich with the bread. Link, inspired, did the same. Everyone now was too tipsy with the alcohol provided to notice such lapses of table manners.

Meat course eaten, in were brought fruits and cheeses including a huge ring of mature Ordona cheese. Zelda looked over to Link who was smiling and wide eyed for it was she had arranged it to be brought and served. It was placed in front of Link who cut it into slices and handed it round to the other smashers, oozing slightly on the small plates. All around him agreed that its slightly odd yet creamy flavour was vastly acceptable.

Dessert was brought in and for most of the Smashers that meant one thing; chocolate. Few of the Smashers had access to the sweet treat in their homelands but from past visits to the Mansion knew of its excellent taste. Even the group of Smashers sat at the end of the room, Bowser, Wario and the like seemed pacified by its effects.

After the dessert, coffee was brought in and speeches were made by various dignitaries extolling the virtues of the tournament. Whilst Link listened intently, Ike began to yawn. After to him what seemed like an eternity it was announced that all guests should exit to the chamber outside the ballroom whilst it was reset for music and dancing.

In the almost crushing throng of people now assembled in this anti-room Link noticed Pit talking earnestly to Princess Peach who smiled, nodded and put a hand on Pits shoulder. The angel then made his way out through the pack and was lost to his sight.

Link excused himself from Ike and Zelda and made his way to the mushroom Princess.

'Hi Link!'

'How are you?

'I'm okay. I just saw you speaking to the newbie, Pit. Is he okay?'

'Oh Link, you are so sweet to ask. Pit is fine, only that the gathering of people was making his head ache and he was going to take a walk. Poor Pit. I think that all this is a lot for him to take in. From what I understand, this is all very different to what he is used to. In my opinion it just proves how tough he is, although he does not look it. Oh, excuse me please, my cousin Daisy is over there and I must talk to her. Ill even introduce you later….' And with that she swanned off to the back of the room.

Link had barely turned back to his companions when he was confronted by the statuesque form of Samus.

'Hey Link. Please tell me you aren't going to attempt to tap that?' and she nodded over to the cousin of the princess. An almost exact replica except with reddish brown hair.

'Oh hi Sam. No. I'm not into redheads' he said with a nervous smile. Not quite knowing what to say next he opted for the most polite thing he could think of

'I'm sorry we didn't get much of chance to talk at dinner.'

'True. I was sat next to the new kid. He seems okay. Quiet though. He looks a bit puny. I don't think he is champion material.'

With that last sentence a peculiar anger grew within Link. Injustice. He hated it. This time it was different. Usually it was over a cause, a well-known cause, but this time it was personal. Link felt the hot rage growing inside him. Suddenly he wanted to hit Samus square jawed in the face over what she had said. How could she know what Pit was or wasn't capable of? But wait, Link had only seen Pit fight one practice monster… how could he judge Pit's fighting skills just from that? There was something in his mind clouding his thoughts and perceptions and it was all around Pit. An angel whom he had never met until a few hours ago, and then not even met. Not even spoken to.

'Link, you okay?'

'Yeah, yes him fine.'

'Your eyes went kinda weird for a second there.'

'Oh, did they? I guess my mind went somewhere else for second. I'm sorry. I was just going to say, um, something about small talk over dinner. Yes, it's hard to have a proper conversation in such company.'

'That's okay Link. I think we know each other quite well not to partake of small talk.

That in mind, I know you prefer people to be direct and that Hylian ways and customs are somewhat... different to my own. '

And she took Links hand a kissed it as if HE were the lady.

Link laughed a little and very nervously. Right now he felt like he was being eyed up as a tasty snack by a burning she-wolf.

'This saves time and confusion.' She said seductively.

'So in Hylian custom, may I ask you for your hand for the first dance?'

Link's stomach full of butterflies, almost hit the floor. Samus asking _him _to dance? The only one who had ever asked him to dance was the Princess and that was something else.

Link gulped and tried to pull himself together, although it didn't quite work.

'It would be an honour.'

'Well then -and she kissed him on the cheek as if to claim him- See you at the first dance.'

She sauntered away.

If Link could see himself now he would be ashamed, frame forward, eyes glued, jaw on the floor. He closed his eyes shook his head slightly and made his way to the only person whom he thought would put things into perspective. He made his way back to the Princess.

The doors to the ballroom had been reopened. A floor had been laid out and the lights dimmed. A band was just about finishing up setting up their instruments, doing sound tests and checks.

The Princess was standing off to one side next to a large table of drinks and a bartender looking over the proceedings, taking a nonchalant interest in something once familiar but different. Link clocked her and made his way over. He was so consumed with what had just happened he forgot to greet the Princess as was custom…

'Samus has just asked me to dance.' He blurted out, his voice full of worry.

A smile spread over Zelda's face which then turned into a grin.

'You know, you should make allowances Link.' She teased, reflecting Links own earlier words.

'It's dangerous to go alone, take this.' And she gave Link a goblet of wine which he gulped down in one.

'Looks like the Son of Farore is losing his Courage over a woman.' She giggled.

'Me? Never.' He then took another goblet from the table and downed it.

'Well, good luck Link.'

The leader of the band then took the mike and announced that the music was about to begin.

'Ah, and here is your 'date'.'

Samus approached. Link turned back to look at the Princess for some encouragement but she responded by pushing him forward so hard that he almost tripped and bounced off Samus' ample chest.

Link cracked a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Err, sorry about that.' Was all he could mumble in a half apology.

Samus however seemed to ignore what had just occurred and in an assertive voice she replied:

'That's all right, _Hero_, shall we?' And she grabbed Links hand.

As Link was practically dragged down onto to the dance floor, the last thing he saw was Zelda with an impish grin on her face, tinkling the fingers on her hand as if to say 'goodbye'.

The Princess' reverie was then interrupted by a tipsy Ike who slid up to her from behind and bowed almost mockingly. Zelda in return nodded ever so slightly in response, but did not look at her new companion.

'Your Maj.'

'Lord Ike.'

He looked over to Link and Samus and winked at the princess.

'Nice one.'

'That was none of my doing.'

'Aww that is a shame. I was about to congratulate you on doing what I could not.'

'And that is?'

'Getting Link to dance with a girl.'

'That is probably because Link has taste. I'd hate to think what kind of women you would try and set him up with.'

'Ha! I'll have to let Queen Elincia know about that when I see her next.'

Ouch. Ike _could_ be a diplomat after all. But Zelda knew she was better and not to rise to the goading. She stood silent, he eye fixed on Link and Samus.

'Sooo, may I have the pleasure of the first dance my lady?' Ike suddenly formally asked and offered his hand.

'I'm sorry my lord but I must decline. I'm afraid I have a previous engagement that I will make as soon as possible.' And with that she smiled curtly and walked off leaving Ike slightly puzzled.

A moment late when Ike had worked out what she had said '_Why you_.. hey priness wait!'

And he stormed off after her.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Samus taking advantage of the saucy sexy song to preen herself in front of a confused and embarrassed Link. The song ended and Samus went in for the kill attempting to kiss Link on the lips but succeeded in only kissing his cheek.

Link made some half hearted excuses to leave the dancing, saying he was going to get something to eat. Samus however was not to be beaten. She accepted Link's statement with good grace and simply requested that he shouldn't stay away long.

Link made his way over to the side of the room where more food had been set up on tables. He was not in fact hungry but looked over the buffet scouring it for the sight of something that was not available in his homeland but he knew was available at the Smash Mansion. Amongst a huge pile of fruits -most of which were exotic and unfamiliar to him- they were. Round and fleshy, deep reds, yellows and purple tints, perfectly ripe there was what he was looking for; Nectarines. From the first time he had tasted one the first time he had been to the mansion he had fallen in love with them. Links eyes widened. He picked at the fruits, one for now, another for later a few more for later still. He concealed them within one of the deep pockets in his doublet. This time he vowed to himself he would retain the seeds, get them growing in Hyrule.

Next to the buffet were tall windows and a large set of French doors. Link had a plan. He wasn't too keen on returning to the dance floor and he was a little warm. The gardens outside looked enticing. He would made a brief escape. Trying the handle of the door he found it unlocked, so he made his way outside.

Link went out into the cool night air shutting the door behind him. In doing so the cacophony inside instantly dissipated. He walked over the patio and leant against the marble balustrade taking in the view of the terraces below him and out to the sea beyond. The gardens at night were beautiful. The sky was almost clear, only a few wisps of cloud. The moon was full bathing everything in its soft glow. Link took in a few deep breaths and steadied himself. Soon he felt much calmer. Apart from the gentle lapping of the waves and the hushed music of the room behind him the gardens were peaceful and quiet. However he then heard a voice singing in the distance below. It was a very pleasant, gentle and clear contralto voice which initially he could not make out was male or female, especially since it was in a language he could not understand.

The voice softly rose and fell like the buffeted waves of the sea beyond, the song neither happy, sad nor melancholic, but much like the chanting of the acolytes in the Temple of Time in his Hylian homeland. Indeed, Link thought he heard the word 'Hyruliorum' or something very akin to that once or twice, but put it down to his imagination and the alcohol.

Then, through a clearing in the garden bathed by moonlight he saw the figure from which the sound came. It was Pit.

Link smiled to himself. What a strange creature this Pit was. On the one hand, he was a grounded warrior, Link had seen that, but on the other he seemed to have the soul that indeed came from the heavens, his home Link assumed. _Well, even the heavens needed protecting_ he mused. However, unlike the immortals, Pit seemed to know little of earthly ways. Somehow he didn't fit here and that was apparent watching him in the garden. Link's heart naturally went out to him. He felt the usual yearning to help someone in need. However, this time it was different. He was intrigued by the angelic youth. Compelled to go to him, to know more about him. To get closer to him. To get closer to those cool sapphire eyes, to hear that soft angelic voice, to admire close up the delicate lines of his body… but Link shook from his mind those lustful thoughts, it was not the Hylian way. Still Pit's petit silhouette seemed much more manly when picked out in the moonlight and Link found it strangely enticing. It was a sensation new to him and although it was confusing, he found that he liked it. In this moment, in the calmness and the moonlight Pit's form -even down to the rebellious tuft of hair in the back of his head- was… stunning. And now seemed the perfect opportunity to introduce himself.

He descended the steps of the terrace and walked down into the garden. Fortunately, finding Pit, who had moved on, was an easy task. Just follow the voice. In a short time he was standing behind Pit who had his back to him, sitting on a small wall at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the moon still singing, sweet notes to the heavens;

_'..illa pulcra puero de Hylia, cum oculi sicut solis ac coma caerula caeli…' _**

Pit then stopped singing, looked down and sighed with a heavy heart.

'Hey there.' Said Link.

Pit's head turned sharply to face the voice but he was so shocked with what he saw that he lost his balance and with a loud –WOAH!- fell backward off the wall and into the bushes behind.

Link leapt forward and taking the angel by the shoulders he helped him to his feet.

The angel brushed himself down and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Gee, thanks. That was kinda embarrassing!'

Link put his hand on his chest. 'It was my fault, I didn't mean to startle you like that.'

'I..Its okay, r..r..really.' Pit stammered back.

Pit really did seem embarrassed, he kept brushing himself off and in places that had been already cleared of debris. Neither did he make eye contact with the taller Hylian in front of him.

'That was beautiful song. Whats it about?'

'Oh!' Pit twitched, turned his face up to Link and blushed profusely, not that Link could see in the moonlight.

'Its… its nothing. I just made it up.'

'Well I liked it. Your voice is superb.'

'Thanks. I'm glad you think so but I'm not that good really. That is, I'm not used to singing by myself. I usually sing with my friends, it's a bit different when you are by yourself. Oh, umm I'm Pit by the way.'

Link smiled, of course he knew Pits name. He extended his hand.

'Its very  
nice to meet you Pit. Im Link.'

Gazing up at Link Pit responded quietly with a 'Yea, I know…' and he trailed off.

However, looking at Links outstretched hand seemed to gather Pits thoughts together.

'Oh.. Oh im sorry. I forget the customs here.' And he took Links hand and shook it.

As their palms made contact it was if a bolt shot through Pit. His head jerked up his eyes almost glared into Links, but not with hatred, but with something akin to pleasant shock.

Link noticed but decided not to comment. Instead he chose to brush it off. Pit obviously was taken aback by such actions he told himself.

'Don't worry. This place is full of strange customs. It takes a while to get used to them. Do you miss them?'

Pit had only been half listening and did not entirely get the message. He shook himself out of it.

'Who?'

'Your friends?'

'Yes, Yes I do. I miss home a lot. I've only been here a few days, but I miss them still. I'm not used to being on the ground. I wish they could be here too. I know we can invite friends, but my Goddess couldn't spare them, so, I'm on my own.'

'Well, I hope the other Smashers have been making you feel welcome.'

'Oh yes. Princess Peach has been very kind to me and Sonic too. He is very different from anyone I have ever met, he seems a bit loud at times, but he has a good heart and his friend Tails is quite sweet.'

Link smiled. He had seen at the banquet just how close the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed companion were.

'I think that Sonic and Tails are a little more than friends.' He said grinning slyly.

Pit gasped. 'Really?'

'It seemed so to me.'

Pit giggled. It seemed obvious he liked a bit of gossip, but he then changed the subject.

'I hope I don't have to battle him. It seems a bit wrong to me to fight your friends, even for fun.'

'Oh yes, I see what you mean. Just think of it this way, it's not about fighting, it's a test of skill.'

'Well, I'd better not end up fighting you then, if you are the champion!'

Link laughed.

'That was last time.'

'And the time before.' Pit murmured, looking away.

'Well yes and the time before. But I think the lottery has a lot to do with it, its jut luck.' He said trying to brush off his triumphs.

'Besides, I've been told that if I win again this time I won't be allowed back.'

'That's good.' Pit said with a saucy grin.

'What?'

'Well, if I hadn't been invited this year, I may have not ever met you.'

'Ha! Ill take that as a compliment.'

Link wasn't entirely sure what to say next so he changed the subject again.

'So, err, do you like the garden?'

'Yes. It's nice and peaceful out here. I'm not really used to massive crowds of people like that, my head was hurting a bit. I just needed a walk outside that's all.'

'How is it now?'

'Much better thank you.'

'Are you hungry?'

'No. Well, yes. A little bit. Well, a lot actually. The dinner looked nice but I couldn't eat all of it. We don't have all those things on the table that people were eating with, we only have spoons. It seemed a bit impolite to eat with your hands. At home we don't have dinners like that. Food is put out and we help ourselves when we feel like it.'

Link understood. Although he usually enjoyed his meals, on more than one occasion in the past he had

gone hungry by observing manners. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the fruits he had

concealed earlier and proffered it to Pit.

'Here, take this.'

Pit smiled sweetly.

'What is it?'

'It's a terran fruit called a nectarine. It's very sweet. I like them very much. Would you care to try it? It may not fill you up but it will keep you going.'

The angel took it smiling and took a bite. Suddenly his face changed, his eyes widened.

'Sweet Viridi! This is amazing! I've never tasted anything like it! Thank you!'

'There are plenty more inside. There is a buffet out in the hall now, you just help yourself to whatever you want and when you want. It's all good and no one will mind if you just taste things and don't like them. There seem to be specialties from all over the place, I don't know what half of them are!' He chose the words carefully, not to sound too patronizing but empathetic.

'Thank you Link, oh, I am sorry, may I call you Link?'

'Of course, it is my name!'

'It's just that some people call you Hero of Time, I didn't know if you wanted to be called that.' He continued to munch on the fruit.

Link cringed slightly.

'That is just a title. Please, I am just Link, especially to my friends.'

'Are we going to be friends then?' Pit said with the last gulp.

Link was slightly taken aback by such a direct remark, but easily composed himself.

'Yes Pit, I hope we will be.'

'Good. I like you. I think that you are the nicest person I have met here. Since I got here I've not been feeling great, but I don't feel bad anymore.'

Link chuckled a little at his companion.

'Thank you. How can you tell? You've just met me?!'

Pit responded with a tone as if he knew a secret and he grinned slyly.

'I may not be the brightest star in the sky, but if there is one thing I know about, its mortals… oh… I didn't mean to offend you.''

'No. you didn't, your just being honest about the way things are. I guessed you were immortal.'

And he looked over to Pits wings.

Again Pit grinned.

'Well, if you have any problems, come to me and Ill do my best to sort them out.'

'Oh no. You'll wish you hadn't said that.'

'Why?'

'Just that I probably wont leave you alone! You'll have me knocking on your door at all hours.'

Link grinned. Curiouser and curiouser. So, the little angel liked to tease. It had gone past obvious to him that there was way more to Pit than first met the eye. Moreover, the thought of a distressed Pit in need knocking on his door in the middle of the night touched Link in a way that he had never felt before. Somehow, Link felt he could push things further than he normally could.

'For you, my door will always be open.'

Strangely, these words seemed to throw a blanket over Pit's coquettishness. He looked up into his companion's eyes and just said.

'Thank you.'

'Hey, there's no need to thank me Pit. Do you want to come back inside now? It's getting cold and your clothes don't look particularly warm'

'Yes, I am a bit cold now. Let's go. I'd really like to try that… buffy did you say?'

'Buf-ey' Link corrected phonetically.

'Buf-ey' responded Pit.

'Oh and my friend the Princess Zelda would like to get to know you I am sure. Just a word of warning, until she gives you permission, you'd better stick to calling her 'Your Highness' she isn't haughty, but… well.. you know, protocol and all that.'

They made their way back up the steps to the party. Link had the quiet satisfaction that his work was done, for the quiet angel with the sad eyes had become happier and chatty than before. Moreover, Link had actually become acquainted with the one that had so fascinated him only a few hours before. However, the being chattering away next to him (so much Link could not get a word in –although he did not mind at all-) had more hidden depths to him than Link had expected and this only fueled his desire to get to know more.

xXx

'Your Highness, may I formally present Pit… (Link suddenly realised he did not know Pit's last name or even if he had one)… Guardian Angel General of Sky World.'

The Princess smiled sweetly and offered a gloved hand. Pit glanced to Link who smiled and nodded.

Pit took Zelda's hand and kissed it.

'I am very pleased to meet you Pit and from what I have heard I am happy not to be matched against you tomorrow!'

'Thank you, erm, I am pleased to meet you too….er…. Your Highness!' He almost shouted the last two words.

Zelda smiled broadly at Pit's attempt at formalities. It meant a lot that Pit had tried and instantly it had endeared himself to her.

'Come my dear. I would like to talk to you awhile if that is agreeable?'

'Thank you, your, err highness. I would like that.' And he kept shaking her hand, much to Zelda's amusement.

'My princess, I believe that Pit is hungry.' Link interjected. Gently removing Pits hand from the Princess's.

'Oh! I quite understand. These long dinners can be such a bore and as soon as they are over, no matter how big, one feels hungry again. Let us go to the buffet. As dearest Link will tell you', and she moved closer so her head was in public earshot 'Gluttony is one of my favourite vices.'

Pit smiled and giggled slightly.

'Let me show you some of the dainties are on offer. If only I could persuade the cook here to come work for me. I have tried you know, but'… and she shrugged her shoulders.

Both smiled at Link and left for the buffet table. No sooner had Zelda led Pit away Samus appeared at Link's side.

'Glad to see you back Hero. Ready to pick up where we left off?'

'I….'

But Link had no chance to make a half decent excuse as again he was practically dragged onto the dance floor.

Now, Samus had her arms loosely around Links neck whilst Link placed his hands nervously on her waist. She was leaning into him and truth be told Link was uncomfortable with the intimacy, especially in a public place. Dalliances like there were not the done thing in Hyrule.

'You know Link, im not a man-hater no matter what people say. I just don't like loud brash men. That Ike, and I know he is your friend, is all mouth and testosterone. He isn't my type, I like my men quiet, thoughtful…. and blond.' And she tucked a strand of hair behind Link's ear totally unaware of how the slight brush against Links sensitive lobes made him feel. Link was tickled by the sensation, but not in a good way. He laughed nervously.

'So, Link, how do you like your women? I know you don't like redheads, what do you like hmm?'

'Ermmm… brunettes!' Blurted out Link.

Samus' glossy eyes drooped.

'Oh. I am sorry for wasting your time.' And she removed her arms, turned and walked away.

'Samus! Wait! Samus, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!'

But it was too late. Samus had gone into the Ladies.

Link sighed heavily. And shrugged.

'What a dope.'

A figure then swooped behind him and put his arm around his shoulders.

'Soooooooooo.'

'Oh, hey Ike'

'Samus?'

'Samus.'

'I saw you strutting your stuff with her. You got lucky my friend, I'm well jell.'

'Hardly.'

'Link, she's desperate for it! and look at her. She's so tight, I bet it could bite your fingers off.'

Link brushed aside his friend's smutty remark.

'Yes, well I'm not and now I've upset her.'

'Ah Linkie, you are always thinking about others and denying yourself. I wouldn't think about that too much. I know girls like that. She is drunk and she likes you and put out and if you shagged her she would regret it in the morning. My advice: leave it. I bet you anything that tomorrow she comes up to you and apologises and then you can really have fun.'

'I don't want fun with Samus. I just want to go to bed.'

'Really?!'

'Really.'

'Oh, in that case, you mind if I?…'

'I thought you said she would regret it in the morning?'

'No, I said she would regret it with a guy she liked in the morning. I however…' and he grinned at Link.

'Well, just don't hurt her okay. My advice. Make it clear what you want. She did, I didn't and now I think I've fucked things up.'

'Nah you haven't. Link, if there is one thing about you that is true, no one can stay mad at you, well, perhaps Ganondorf, but he isn't around any more.'

'Thanks Ike. Oh, one word of warning, she said she thought you were loud, think its best I warn you.'

'Haha, I like a challenge. Well, Samus can't stay in there forever. Good night bud. I'll see you in the arena tomorrow.'

'You have fun.'

'Oh, I will!'

They both grinned at each other and then Link turned and walked away.

Ike then did something very unexpected, he grabbed Link and planted a large wet drunken smooch kiss bang on Links lips.

Link almost as quickly pushed him off.

Ike, what do you think you are doing!?

'Ahhh nuttin. Jus wanted to show you how much id mished ya. 'sides, I wanna get one snog in this evening. Might as well be with the hottest guy in the room, bar me of course. Oh yeh -and he half whispered in Links ear- Chicks dig that, see?' And he gestured to a group of girls who were shaking their heads at Ike's drunken antics.

Link turned beet red and just shook his head at Ike. It was expected behavior like that which Link had come to expect of Ike. In others it would be abhorrent, but he knew that Ike never ever intended malice, it was just a part of who he was and because he was like that around his closest friends Link knew that it meant that Ike actually liked him a lot.

'Well ol buddy, it has been nice knowing ya. I'm gonna try and top me some tail, no, tap me some trail. You know what I mean.'

Link snorted to himself. Ike wasn't going to be happy in the morning.

'Goodnight Ike.'

Ike winked, clicked and pointed his finger at Link.

'Gunight bro.'

And as Link walked away Ike just shook his head.

'Turned down Samus? That guy is mental.'

Link thought he should say goodnight to the Zelda. He knew that under normal circumstances the princess would have been escorted here and there and back again, but these were not normal circumstances and he knew the princess relished this sort of freedom and that the confines of the Smash Mansion were secure. Still, the she was a dear friend and she was last seen with Pit….

Presently, he found her.

'Ah Link!'

'Your Highness.'

'Are you enjoying the party?'

'Indeed, but I have had enough. I am going to bed, but I wanted to say goodbye first and if you are all right?'

'Oh yes! I will retire shortly myself do not worry. But I want another glass of that drink they call Champagne. I find it very restorative.' she said with a smile and a wink.

'So many interesting people and Pit is a delight. You should hear some of the stories he has to tell. His homeland is unlike Hyrule in so many ways and he really seems the sweetest and most thoughtful boy, next to you of course.'

'Thank you. I'd better say goodnight to Pit, it was me that dragged him back here.'

'You'll be lucky, he left.'

'Oh! When?!'

'A while back when you were dancing with Samus. He said he was tired and needed to rest. Poor thing. After he ate and I gave him a glass of Champagne, he did come over a little queer.'

Link suddenly felt a pang of guilt, and something else he could not quite describe.

'I'm… I'm sorry to hear it.'

'Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. He is an angel after all and is bound to forgive.'

Link smiled and huffed.

'Well. Id better be going to bed. Gotta have my head clear for the morning.'

'You and Ike?'

'Yes.'

'That's going to be great. I'm looking forward to it.'

'Goodnight Zelda.'

'Goodnight dear Brother. Oh and Link?'

'Yes?'

'I think Pit has been lonely here and I also think he is very much in awe of you. You did well to include him and I'm sure that he would appreciate your further company.'

Link smiled, nodded, turned and left the room.

xXx

As Link made his way back to his room he had in his mind to look in on Pit and apologise. Arriving at the guest wing he studied the map that gave away the occupants of each room.

'Room 23. Third floor.'

After a time he found himself standing in front of Pit's room. He took a deep breath, clenched his fist, raised it and was about to knock when he noticed neither was there light or sound coming from the room behind. He then second-guessed himself. In all likelihood Pit was sleeping and he thought that on top of jilting him at the party, the angel would not appreciate then being woken up by the same person just to hear a blurted half drunken apology.

So instead Link went back to his own room.

As he entered, the room was dark, cool, bare and quiet. Just as he left it. Like the events of the evening had never happened. Suddenly Link felt very alone.

'I wish Ike was here.' He thought, but he knew by now Ike was probably in the middle of what he did best. Link mentally kicked himself. All of the time leading up to the contest he had been looking to spending some quality time alone with his best friend and as far he had not been able to. Still, there was plenty of time for that.

Suddenly he remembered the fruits in his pocket. Smiling to himself he removed them and placed them in a bowl on the small dining table by the window. He looked on them briefly again smiling to himself when he recalled the image of Pit's face in his mind when the angel had taken a bite.

He sighed again, sat, removed his boots and rubbed his stockinged feet until his toes cracked and felt pliable again. The Hylian then took off his clothes and took himself into the bathroom where he abulted, brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on a loose white shirt and trousers.

He turned off the light and got into the large cool bed. As she snuggled up he still felt lonely, very lonely.

'I wish Ike was here.' and he hugged the pillow.

'I wish…. I wish Pit were here.'

And with the still smiling face of the angel in his mind Link drifted into sleep.

*English idiomatic –one who believes that are far more important than they actually are and acts as such.

**Apologies to Dayraider and to all who make Pit speak in Latin. I'm just following literary tradition.

Dear reader. Well done for getting to the end of this chapter! Rather long I know. Don't worry, next chapter things start to happen.

I.T. x


End file.
